


Owned

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Hux, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Mention of Phasma/Mitaka, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: When Snoke had ordered General Hux to tie Kylo Ren deeper into the First Order, he hadn’t expected him to succeed this well – or to fail so much.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will succeed in writing pure smut. It is not this day.

The cuffs around his wrists were tight and a little uncomfortable. He could break them easily, but it would mean going against his orders – he wasn’t allowed to use the Force to break his restraints unless it was an emergency. He ignored the chafing and focused on other sensations – the cold floor against his knees and toes, the weight of the spreader bar; the strain in his muscles from having his arms pulled up and the strain in his thighs from reaching higher to relieve some of the pressure on his wrists. The soft brush of the blindfold covering his eyes – the only piece of clothing he was wearing. 

He could hear Hux working and wished he could see the ginger hair bent over the wide desk – a desk he’d got fucked on more than once. He wondered if Hux was still in uniform. Sometimes he preferred to work late into the night in full attire, ready to step onto the bridge at any moment; other times he undressed so he was only wearing his breeches and an undershirt. When he was feeling more relaxed, he sometimes allowed Kylo to lean his head against his toned thigh while he kneeled at Hux’s feet, waiting for him to finish. Kylo loved seeing his bare arms – they looked so slim, so weak, yet held so much power in them. So many ways to make Kylo yield. 

Kylo felt his cock harden and let his head hang, embarrassed. He never got used to being exposed like this, though he didn’t really mind it – and he knew that Hux loved seeing him like this. Helpless, bound, the powerful Knight at his mercy. It was something they both enjoyed – Hux overpowering him. 

His breathing got faster and he wondered if Hux could hear it. He knew Hux would see his excitement, if he turned to look at Kylo – but he cared more about his reports. 

That was not true. Kylo cringed and was glad that Hux couldn’t hear his thoughts. Hux had punished him harshly the one time he had yelled such to his face – and spent the rest of the evening showing him how much he cared, bringing Kylo to the brink time and time again, until he was a sobbing wreck, overwhelmed and too breathless to even beg for release. It had taken just one pull from Hux’s lips for him to fill the man’s mouth. After, Kylo had sprawled limply, too exhausted to move at all, as Hux positioned him as he wished and took his own release. 

He needed Hux, he couldn’t take this anymore – he _needed_ -

Suddenly, there were hands on his skin and Kylo shivered, crying out. 

“Hush, I’m here,” Hux said, his voice soft. 

His hands brushed over Kylo’s sides, comforting, and Kylo realized that he had been whining, wordlessly begging for attention. Those familiar hands on his skin made him relax again and Hux kissed him between his shoulder blades before letting go. 

“I’m almost done. Wait a little longer and I’ll take care of you. Can you do that for me?” 

Kylo bit his lip. _No_. He nodded. 

“Good boy,” Hux said, his voice proud. 

Kylo preened and felt a small smile pull on his lips. He felt energized, the pull in his muscles barely there, and he took a deep breath as he settled to wait again. Hux rewarded him with another warm touch before his chair creaked as he sat down to finish his work. 

\---

Kylo was drifting when he felt those hands on him again – and a bare chest pressed against his back. 

“How are you doing?” Hux asked. “Any numbness, tingling?” 

“M fine,” he muttered thickly. 

“Can you take me like this or do you want me to untie you?” 

Kylo whined – it was too difficult, he couldn’t think. 

“Give me a colour, Kylo,” Hux insisted. 

He didn’t answer and the warmth against his back disappeared. He whined. 

“Kylo,” Hux prompted, sounding worried. 

Why was he worried? Everything was fine. What did he ask? 

“Colour,”Hux repeated, “or I’m taking you down right now.” 

“G-green,” Kylo managed. “Green green green,” he repeated. 

_Please touch me_ , he begged, not speaking to Hux’s mind. Hux didn’t like it. 

Hux sighed and touched him a little hesitantly, but when Kylo pressed into the caress his hands grabbed him firmer. His fingers slid over Kylo’s sides, teased his nipples lightly while wet lips pressed against his shoulder, and then they trailed down, feeling Kylo’s hard abs. He whined and tried to get Hux to touch him lower, but he nipped at Kylo’s ear with his teeth and kept up his slow exploration. 

Kylo relaxed, letting the soft touches lull him into calm, sighing softly when the slim fingers slid into his crack. He was wet, but might need more stretching – it had likely been hours since he stretched himself before coming to Hux’s quarters. His thighs certainly burned enough for it. 

Hux slid in two fingers to test his tightness and Kylo couldn’t help squeezing around them. His wrists burned when he put more weight on them. 

“Yellow,” he whispered. 

Hux’s fingers pulled out immediately. He hated losing them. 

“What is it?” Hux sounded worried. 

“My wrists – it’s too much,” he whined. 

Hux’s arms wrapped around his chest and supported his weight. 

“Break them,” he ordered. 

Kylo had trouble understanding the order and Hux started to let go of him with one hand. Oh. 

The cuffs broke and fell. He would have fallen too, but Hux held him up and helped him to lie down on his stomach. The floor was cool against his heated skin and he focused on the sensation as Hux worked to get the spreader bar and blindfold off. He sprawled there, content now that his strained muscles could relax, and whined when Hux tried to pull him up. 

“Tis fine,” Kylo said. “Nice cool.” 

“Are you sure? The bed would be better, if you’re sore.” 

“Green,” he whispered and spread his legs wider, closing his eyes. 

There was a pause and Hux moved to his side, lifting one of his hands to his lap. His slim fingers brushed over his wrist, checking it and massaging it lightly. 

“It’s chafed, but not too badly,” Hux said, clearly relieved. 

He ignored Kylo’s prompts to get him back behind him and checked the other wrist. 

When Hux finally moved between his spread legs, his hands grabbed his ass and kneaded it. He felt Hux pull his globes apart and then there was a tongue teasing him and pushing in past the slicked rim. His fingers clawed against the floor as Hux ate him out, and he pushed back into the teasing tongue, needing more. 

“Hux, please,” he begged. 

Hux was clearly in no hurry; his tongue kept on teasing and thrusting and his fingers brushed over Kylo’s balls. He spread his legs even wider and begged, and Hux finally pulled back. 

He felt more lube trickle over his cleft and gentle fingers pushed it inside. Then Hux’s hands disappeared and he shuffled closer. Thick, slick cock pressed against him and into his slick ass, and Kylo breathed out, relaxing his muscles to allow it in. Deeper and deeper it pushed until Hux’s thighs were pressed against him, their balls touching, and those wet lips pressing kisses between his shoulder blades. 

“Move,” he begged, and Hux did. 

The slide of his cock inside felt amazing – Kylo had waited so long for this reward and Hux knew just how to play him. He’d brush against Kylo’s prostate, teasing him, then pull out almost completely and thrust in hard, digging his nails into Kylo’s shoulders to keep him in place. They still slid on the floor – Hux’s thrusts turned so hard they were almost violent, and Kylo was not allowed to use the Force while they fucked, so they slowly moved until Kylo could brace his hands against the desk’s leg and really push back. 

When Hux’s hand cupped him, it took only a few tugs for him to come all over the sweaty floor. Hux groaned in his ear and twitched inside him, filling him with his come. Kylo could feel it slowly drip out when Hux flopped onto his back next to him. 

He was too tired to move to cuddle Hux, but he turned his head to the side and smiled at the man. Hux smiled back, and his fingers slid into Kylo’s sweaty hair, petting it. Hux turned to his side and leaned close to Kylo, throwing a leg over one of his, and kissed his shoulder. 

“Bed would be better for cuddling,” Hux whispered. 

“I dnt cuddle,” Ren protested, knowing full well that he did, frequently. 

Hux chuckled and mussed his hair, pulling him closer. They stayed there for a while before Hux ordered him to get up and got them both to bed so he could take care of Kylo properly. He was always so gentle after something like this – it made Kylo want to be better for him, stronger. 

“Do your wrists still hurt?” Hux asked. 

“N-no,” Kylo yawned. 

“Good.” 

Kylo closed his eyes and drifted, letting Hux’s gentle hands lull him to sleep. 

\---

He woke up alone and felt a sting of upset that Hux hadn’t woken him up when he left. Then the fresher door opened and Hux stepped out, almost fully dressed. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Hux said and walked to him, his movements precise as always. “Remember that we have that meeting later – I need you there.” 

Hux brushed gloved fingers through his messy hair and bent in for a kiss. Kylo could barely raise his head – he was still exhausted – but the soft brush of lips made him feel better. 

“I need to go now – don’t sleep in too late. And try not to let anyone see you leave my quarters.” 

Kylo hummed his agreement and buried his face in the pillow. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t sleep anymore – the shock of Hux being gone had been enough to wake him up. He sprawled on the bed a while longer, enjoying the warm sheets and the faint smell of sex and Hux. 

When he finally pushed up, he went to the fresher to clean up before getting dressed. He was discreet when he left, though he didn’t know whom Hux thought he was fooling – he knew that even the troopers knew that they were fucking. He had seen as much when he brushed through their minds. 

Then again, maybe the problem was that he had stayed the night. When Snoke had ordered Hux to tie him deeper into the First Order, the Supreme Leader hadn’t expected him to succeed this well – or to fail so much. 

He may have been the leader of the Knights of Ren and the Supreme Leader’s weapon, but in the depths of his heart he knew he belonged only to Hux. 

\---

Hux’s teeth bit in harder and Kylo whimpered, squeezing around him. His thighs burned from being pressed to the sides of his chest – he was strong, but not as flexible as Hux – and he gripped onto Hux’s narrow back harder as the man marked his neck with his teeth and lips. 

“Ah, ah, ah” was the only thing he could vocalize, and he would have been embarrassed, if it hadn’t felt so good to have Hux fuck him hard. 

“Ah, kriff, Kylo,” Hux mouthed against his neck. 

One of Hux’s hands tightened in his hair and pulled, and Kylo shivered, gasping. He dug his nails into Hux’s back, knowing that he must be leaving marks and not caring. Hux was his. 

He pushed up into the thrusts hard and Hux’s movements stuttered, making it obvious that he was close. Kylo lifted his head to suck the pale flesh of Hux’s neck. Hux groaned and thrust harder before tensing as he came. Kylo was still hard and desperate, but Hux’s cock alone wasn’t enough to make him come. He clung to Hux and cried out when a shaky hand gripped him and brought him off. 

He groaned when Hux pulled back enough that he could lower his legs. He needed to stretch more if Hux insisted on fucking like this. 

Hux collapsed half on top of him and Kylo pulled him close, enjoying the warm weight. He hoped that Hux would let him stay the night, but knew that it was unlikely – they hadn’t done anything too heavy, and he had spent more time in Hux’s quarters than in his own lately. 

He couldn’t sleep well alone anymore. When he tried, he missed feeling Hux’s slim, warm form against him. Hux tended to cuddle to him in his sleep when he got too cold – he called Kylo his unauthorized heater. He hated the feel of come trickling out of his sore ass because it tickled, but on the nights when Hux was not next to him it felt comforting. He wanted something of Hux with him always. 

He hoped that the bite marks would bruise well and last long. 

\---

The scratch on his shoulder was more annoying than painful, but Hux insisted on taking care of him even after he got it checked out. He was pale and unusually tactile, and Kylo knew that he was imagining the blaster shot hitting him a little lower and more to the middle instead of tearing the top of his shoulder. 

He had been distracted – the threat to Hux had made him sloppy and he had failed to catch the third blast. Both men had died, but not before he had gotten this annoying scratch. One he knew Hux was imagining hitting him in the heart. As if he’d allow himself to be _that_ sloppy. 

“Hux, I am fine,” he said, exasperated. 

“I will decide when you are fine. Sit still!” 

Kylo sighed and allowed the man to fuss. He didn’t really care if the wound would scar – but Hux seemed to. The bacta wipes felt cool against his irritated flesh. 

He didn’t really mind scars at all – they told a story of their own. Who he was and what he fought for – his failures and successes. This scar would remind him that he had saved Hux’s life – it was not something he needed to erase. It would be a permanent mark on his skin – proof of how far he’d go to keep Hux safe. It aggravated him that Hux wanted it gone. 

\---

“You should mark me,” the words came out of his mouth before he could think of them. 

Hux stiffened next to him, his fingers brushing the skin close to the almost healed blaster wound on his shoulder. Come was cooling on Kylo’s stomach and Hux’s soft cock was pressed against his hip. It still felt wet. 

“No,” Hux said, looking appalled. “Why would you even ask for that?” 

Kylo shrugged. He could wait. He knew Hux – once the thought was in his head, he would turn it this way and that until he’d realize how much he wanted it. How much he wanted to claim ownership over Kylo. 

Kylo had never really belonged anywhere – not as Ben, not as Kylo, not even with his Knights – but he could belong to Hux. He already _did_. 

He liked the idea of showing Hux’s mark to everyone – to Snoke, to his mother, to the scavenger and the traitor – anyone he met. He knew he couldn’t – especially not to Snoke – but he wanted it anyway. 

\---

Hux was nervous – it was adorable. 

“Are you sure about this?” Hux asked. For the 6th time. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. 

“But what if –“ _Snoke finds out_ , Hux’s loud thoughts continued. 

“He won’t,” Kylo said. 

“But-“

“I will protect you. No, Hux-“ Kylo grabbed his face and pulled it up so he could see Hux’s eyes. “I will protect you. I won’t let him hurt you. I _want_ this.” 

Hux drew in a shaky breath. “Alright.” 

\---

The needle hurt when it pierced his skin, but the pain felt good. Kylo could track its movement on his back, between his shoulder blades, and he imagined the tattoo forming – a shape very much like the First Order’s symbol, but with alterations. _Hux’s mark_. 

Hux gripped his hand tighter. Kylo smiled at him and sighed. The human making the tattoo ignored them both – Kylo kept his mind in his grip, forcing him to ignore their identities and what the tattoo actually looked like. When they left, the man would forget they were ever there. 

He had wanted Hux to be the one to give him the tattoo, but with a shape as complex as this it was better to use a professional. So, they had found one at a discreet establishment and arrived heavily cloaked – and Kylo would make sure that no one but they remembered this visit. Holding Hux’s hand would have to be enough for now – and once the tattoo healed, he knew that Hux would trace it with his tongue and fingers. 

It almost made him regret that he hadn’t chosen a more _interesting_ place. 

The needle dug in painfully and Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand. A thumb brushed over the back of his hand comfortingly and Kylo smiled. 

No – this was perfect. The whole point was to one day be able to wear this openly – and Hux would not let him go to political events with his dangling bits bare for all to see. And while Kylo was a nice size, a dick would not be a proper placement for something like this – it would need a larger, more visible canvas to really be the claim it was meant to be. 

\---

They fucked as soon as they were back on the shuttle. Hux was careful, knowing that Kylo bracing his hands on the floor would pull at the tattoo – but they still did it on all fours on the floor of the shuttle so Hux could see his mark on Kylo’s skin. His possessive thoughts were loud and drove Kylo’s pleasure higher – he groaned and whined, more vocal than he allowed himself to be on the Finalizer. Even with Hux’s heightened passion, his lover was careful not to put any weight on Kylo’s back. 

They did it again a bit later with Hux on his back and Kylo riding him. Kylo was high on elation, enjoying the sting in his upper back and grinding down harder to get Hux deep inside him. Hux dug his fingernails into Kylo’s ass and pulled him down roughly, lips locking onto one hardened nipple. 

“We should have pierced your nipples,” Hux panted and thrust up. 

Kylo smiled widely and bent down to kiss him. 

“We’ll do that next time,” he promised. 

\---

When the Resistance came for Snoke, Kylo stood back and focused on protecting Hux. His Knights fell behind him, unquestioning, and Kylo felt a pang of guilt at not believing in them. He fell onto his knees when Snoke desperately clawed at his mind, ordering and then begging him to help, and his tears fell on Hux’s chest where the man clung to him tightly, kissing his skin and trying to ground him. 

_Let me in_ , he begged, desperate. He could feel Snoke clawing gashes into his mind. 

Hux lowered his guard and allowed him to slide in; his frantic panic and the calm order of his mind underneath were enough to dull Snoke’s presence in his mind. Kylo sobbed, letting Hux comfort him inside and out, and trusted his faithful Knights to keep them both safe. 

\---

There were still those who wanted Hux’s head, but Ben Solo’s influence – both through his mother and because of the feared Knights of Ren – was enough to keep them afloat. Hux was quick to spin the story so they were brave survivors under Snoke’s fascist regime – it was obvious that Leia didn’t believe his excuses, but the begging eyes of her estranged son were enough for her to back them. 

They were banished onto a small planet where the Resistance thought they were isolated, but the Knights of Ren helped them plan the new rise of their regime and delivered messages to their scattered troops. It took years, but when they were ready to act, they had most of the old First Order behind them – among other allies. 

\---

When Emperor Hux and his Enforcer slash Consort met the leader of the Resistance at a gala organized to celebrate the end of the war, Kylo wore fitted robes with an open back – the old tattoo marking him as the Emperor’s property displayed proudly. 

Leia nearly caused a scene when she saw it, but Kylo silenced her effectively. He told her clearly that it had been his idea, and that he had asked for it. He was never certain if she believed him – she certainly never forgave Hux for it. 

It didn’t matter. They had now all the time in the world to sleep together and wake up together – the Emperor and his Consort – his Enforcer. And if they sometimes did very little sleeping, well – it only put them on a better mood. 

\---

“Oh Kriff, Kylo,” Hux swore and fucked him harder. 

Kylo pulled against the golden ropes binding him, knowing how it made his muscles flex, and squeezed around Hux. The headboard creaked – they would need to find something sturdier to tie the ropes to. 

Hux brushed against his prostate and Kylo twitched, oversensitized, already having come twice. Hux, being the sadistic bastard he was, aimed all his following thrusts at that spot and Kylo let out something between a sob and swear, squeezing down and trying to make the bastard come. He shook underneath Hux, pulling at the ropes to ground himself with the pain, and came with a startled cry when Hux suddenly cupped his balls. 

Hux followed soon after, as did the headboard – it collapsed under Kylo’s strength. 

“Seriously,” Hux huffed. “How difficult can it be to find sturdy furniture.” 

Kylo laughed breathlessly, his breathing still heavy. 

“Maybe we should do it on the throne next time,” he grinned. “It seems sturdy.” 

“We are not fucking on the throne,” Hux said. 

\---

They were fucking on the throne when Mitaka burst in, squeaked, and turned his face away. Kylo waved his hand and Mitaka flew through the still open door, hitting something with a crash, and the door banged closed after him. 

“I told you we shouldn’t fuck on the throne,” Hux panted at him, trying to pull his face into a frown. 

Kylo huffed and ground down harder – no tiny sycophants would stop him from having his fun. Hux was sat on the bulky throne underneath him as Kylo straddled his lap, fucking himself on Hux’s cock. He was wearing only a string of beads around his neck – one Hux was using like a leash – and the new piercings on his nipples. Hux loved tugging on them with his teeth. 

“He’ll live – Phasma can kiss it better,” Kylo panted. 

His face was buried in Hux’s neck as he held onto the back of the throne and fucked himself just right on Hux’s cock – and it made it possible for him to suck marks on Hux’s neck. 

“P-phasma?” Hux breathed out, startled. 

“Not my name!” Kylo glared and slapped him playfully. “Don’t tell me that you didn’t know – they’ve been fucking for a month!” 

\---

The sunlight was warm on his skin as Kylo stretched out – he was nude, as was Hux, and his ass was pleasantly sore. Hux had fucked him three times the previous day and night, and indulged in some heavy play – he felt well taken care of. 

Hux grumbled against his back, not ready to wake up, and Kylo smiled – it felt good to see Hux so relaxed. Being the Emperor suited him. 

And to think that they could thank Snoke for all of this – for giving them the push needed to admit their mutual attraction. Maybe they should name a pet after him. 

Maybe not. 

Kylo covered Hux’s hand on his hip with his own and smiled. 

He wouldn’t give up this for anything. 


End file.
